


[Podfic] The Art of Looking for Trouble | written by Nestra

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Music Man (1962)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "Well," Marian said briskly. "You're going to need some kind of respectable employment."
Relationships: Harold Hill/Marian Paroo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The Art of Looking for Trouble | written by Nestra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Looking for Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824164) by [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to Nestra for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5nrqpsuit5et7qi/The_Art_of_Looking_for_Trouble.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 5MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:07:33 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
